03457
}} is the 3,459th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 5 June, 2003. Plot Part 1 Marlon is taking the shoes off Shadrach at Wishing Well Cottage and is disgusted by the smell. At Home Farm Charity and Chris say good morning. Chris is not in a good mood, Charity tries to tempt him back to bed but he turns her down. At Wishing Well, Marlon is up to something outside, Lisa catches him and asks him what he's up to. He says nothing but he is burning Shadrach's shoes. In the Post Office, Edna is complaining to Viv about a missing parcel. Betty comes in and asks for a natter with Edna but she is in a very bad mood. Sydney arrives and is acting mysteriously about a girl, he receives a text from her. In the village, Jack and Robert are talking and meet up with Andy. They discuss the money that Andy owes Robert. In Wishing Well, Marlon cooks for Lisa and Sam. Shadrach comes down and starts arguing about the trainers with Marlon. Lisa steps in and tries to make peace. In Home Farm, Chris tells Jack off for being late and asks him why he hasn't told Andy that he can't have the farm anymore. Jack says he wants them off the farm too. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is confused about where Marlon has tidied things away. Shadrach accuses Marlon again and shows him the burnt trainers. Lisa tells Marlon he has to replace them and Marlon gives him £20. Outside Brook Cottage, Betty and Ashley say Good Morning to Edna but she is very cold with them. Betty discusses with Ashley why Edna hasn't been attending Church and tells him to get her back. Terry and Dawn are reading papers in Connelton View when Chris knocks on the door, answered by Terry. Jack arrives outside Butlers to tell Andy and Katie about the farm - they're going to be evicted. Chris makes chit chat with them Terry and Dawn. Dawn feels awkward but Terry asks him to join them for lunch. At Butlers, Katie and Andy protest about the farm. Jack tells them they can stay with him but they're not happy. In the Woolpack, Marlon brings out steak and chips to a drunk Shadrach who has bags around his feet instead of shoes. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Shadrach finishes off someone else's food. In the Village, Chris thanks Dawn and Terry for the lunch and Dawn shouts at him jokingly. They run upstairs. In The Woolpack, Shadrach pinches a pint and crisps and then nearly chokes. Marlon saves him. Ashley goes to see Edna and asks why she isn't leaving the house much and tells her people miss her. She shuts the door in his face. In Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach is still ill and asks Marlon to take him to the Hospital. In the Village, Terry is buying Dawn an ice-cream and Charity asks Terry where Chris is. She storms off in a huff. In the Doctors Surgery, the Doctor is telling Shadrach he has a broken rib because of Marlon's heimlich maneuver. In Home Farm, Chris is very short with Charity. She suggest a shopping trip but he ignores her. In Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach is milking his injuries and complains to Lisa. Marlon has bought him some new trainers but Shadrach still isn't happy. Marlon is very frustrated and Shadrach threatens taking him to court for GBH. Marlon goes mad and tells him it means war. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday